


The Way This Continues To Go On

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выполенено по заявке: "Они хотят быть вместе, но не могут в силу некоторых обстоятельств".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way This Continues To Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way This Continues To Go On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270133) by [ropememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory). 



После совещания начинается вечеринка в духе «мы все сидели, меняя одну скучную тему на другую, так что сейчас давайте просто напьемся, прежде чем нам придется тащиться на работу утром».  
Роберт здесь лишь потому, что его отец не захотел приехать, а «Фишер Морроу» нужно было послать кого-то в качестве лица компании.  
Причины Сайто более эгоистичны.  
– Мы всегда можем просто уйти, – говорит Роберт, глядя на толпу людей вокруг. – Не думаю, что они заметят.  
За всю неделю это первый раз, когда они видят друг друга дольше, чем длится мимолетный взгляд. Этого мало, но это все, что у них есть.  
Сайто не озвучивает причину, по которой они не могут «просто уйти». Но взгляд, которым он одаривает Роберта, красноречивее слов.  
Роберт вздыхает.  
– Может, в другой раз.  
Сайто кивает. Они оба знают, что другого раза не будет, но это не мешает надежде остаться и даже немного подрасти.

***  
Когда отец Роберта заболевает и не может работать так напряженно, как привык, Сайто посылает Роберту открытку. Там нет обратного адреса, и всего лишь две строчки внутри. Первая гласит: «Я сожалею». На второй имя Сайто. Это больше, чем Роберт ожидал, но это не может заменить присутствия Сайто рядом с ним.  
Роберт отправляет ответную открытку с благодарностями. По крайней мере, Сайто будет знать, что он тоже о нем думает.

***  
Несколько раз, когда отец Роберта при смерти, и Браунинг донимает его слишком сильно, Роберт почти садится на самолет, который не летит в Лос-Анджелес или Сидней.  
Почти.  
У него не хватает мужества сделать это: кто-нибудь узнает, и после все станет только хуже. Но у Роберта по-прежнему есть его мысли, и порой по ночам он жалеет, что не может уехать прочь.

***  
В тот день, когда отец Роберта умирает, он получает электронное письмо от Сайто, где говорится: «Я собираюсь сделать для нас кое-что».  
Роберт не отвечает, не спрашивает, что все это значит, потому что нужно позаботиться о многих вещах, смириться с новыми обстоятельствами в жизни, а таинственные сообщения находятся в его списке дел значительно ниже организации похорон и пересмотра рейса.

Годы спустя Роберт жалеет, что тогда не задал Сайто правильных вопросов. Даже хотя – он в этом уверен – ответ был бы таким же душераздирающим.


End file.
